Grounded
by titan scientist
Summary: He was an angel. He was an angel with a bloody, steel halo and torn wings. [Death!fic. LeviHan.]


**I'm so sorry. I seriously don't know where this came from. It was like a demon or something. I swear.**

* * *

"Hold on, Corporal!"

"Shit! Use your uniforms to staunch the blood! Keep pressure on the wounds!"

"It's gonna be fine, Corporal, we're gonna get you out of here!"

"Where the hell is the medical wagon?!"

Yea, sure. It's going to be completely okay. Said no one in the Survey Corps ever.

My hearing is kind of hazy, and I can't really see very well. It's blurry, and my eyes feel sticky. Maybe I'm shedding tears. God, that's embarrassing. Look, my lungs are actually trying to keep up with the blood flow. That's so stupid.

Fucking maneuver gear. Fucking Titans.

"Go die...just go fucking die.."

"Please, Corporal, don't talk. Just focus on breathing!"

Focus on breathing?

How the hell does one focus on breathing alone? My lungs are already on autopilot. I don't even know how they're doing that. Shitty Glasses probably would know. I should find her.

I suppose that will be kind of hard to do, what with my legs being in a dead Titan's stomach fluid.

Maybe the stupid genius will just come to me. She's obligated to answer my questions.

"Stupid genius"? What kind of oxymoron is that? That's like "clean toilet" or "happy Jeager".

Get it together, Levi. Damn.

"Oi...Shit..Shitty Glasses..." It's really hard to talk. There's something gooey in the back of my throat. That's disgusting.

"Damn it..Captain Hanji! He's asking for you!"

Not asking, retard. Commanding. She's going to answer my questions with that big-ass brain of hers.

A figure jogs into my vision, and my eyes are burning. I need to blink, but the muscles in my eyes aren't working. It's like they're stuck.

"Yes, Levi?"

Finally. Someone who wasn't completely panicking about the situation. I thought the guys back at the Training Corps were doing better jobs of this. After all, people die all the time.

"I'm dying, ar-aren't I?"

She pauses. Maybe she's going to lie to me. Her voice is shaking when she speaks again.

"Yes, Levi. You're dying."

Alright. A straight answer. Just what I've come to expect.

"So, why..why aren't you or-ordering these..idiots to just stop trying? It's..it's an embarrassment." The goo is trying to move past my lips. That is so gross.

"Statistics show that staunched bleeding tends to lengthen life periods."

"Shitty Glasses, everyone - th-the woman who...who turns everything i-into science!"

I try lifting my arms, but they're kind of numb now. Something wet just fell onto my face.

"Levi, you should probably stop talking."

"Stat..statistics show.." Some of that awful goo is making my lips stick together. "Statistics show that..that people who tell me to shut up...get their asses kicked."

The grass is really warm. It's pretty soft too. Who knew something from outside the walls could be so comfortable.

It's pretty easy to tune out those idiots trying to keep me from bleeding out in the grass, now. Hanji's voice is usually so annoying, but I guess it's better than those hopeless greenhorns.

"A lot...ple...ing to...ur loss."

"What did you say? Hanji, this is not..not the time to...consider my...threats of shut...shutting you up." It's really hard to see right now.

"A lot of people are going to feel our loss."

"Your loss? Han..ji, no one cares about us...the Survey Corps are on their own..."

"Corporal, you shouldn't think that way."

She used to call me Levi.

"It's o-okay..you can leave now...you need to...you need to distance yourself. You..you can't let this...destroy you, four eyes. Your Titans need you."

Hanji shakes her head. The motion makes me dizzy when I try to follow it. My head is really light.

"I'm not like you, Corporal. I can't just leave now. Statistics show that leaving a long-term investment so suddenly causes major trauma to the situation."

"So..so I'm a...'major investment', huh?" I try to make it sarcastic, but putting inflection into speech is a skill far beyond my abilities.

Some more wetness falls onto my face.

"Say...I wonder...if I'm going to anywhere..in..in particular, if I'll get to..." I'm kind of choking. It's that goo again. My lips feel stiff.

Hanji is finally panicking.

"If what, Levi? What do you want to do?"

"If..." I can't swallow. "You know..what I'm saying.." It's so warm. Like Titan steam. Ugh, that stuff is so disgusting.

"What is it, Levi?" Hanji is falling apart. That's the strangest thing I've ever seen.

"I just...want to be..able to watch you..." There's something...something I need to say. "You're..the most...the most interesting...thing..going off and...making things worthwhile..."

Ha. I stunned the great Hanji Zoe without being a Titan-shifter. My last, and greatest, accomplishment.

"Y-you too, Levi."

"Bye, Shitty Glasses."

"Yea...bye, Levi."

Things are really bright. Someone's wailing.

_Bye, Hanji._

* * *

**Should I continue this?**


End file.
